Through the Looking Glass
by Anonymousnette
Summary: Molly Alice Floswire has lived a typical life. However, no one knows where he came from, that she was just a girl with a genetic mutation. However, when voices start to come out of her mirror, she'll learn that everything is not as it seems.
1. Prologue

Four year old Mal was standing on a stool, scribbling on the walls, while hearing her mother screaming. She was a little frightened, but she mostly shrugged it off. Her mother would scream at people in a daily basis. However, she hadn't screamed that loud since her father had been around. She snapped her neck to the door when she heard another sound: a baby crying. Her mother had a baby in the house for some reason. Mal hopped off of the stool and pulled on it with all of her might, but the cries were already fading by the time she reached the door. Then, the door opened, revealing the Evil Queen.

"Well, well, well, looks like somebody's being nosy," the Evil Queen said. "Your mother would probably want to see you now." The Evil Queen led Mal to her mother's bedroom. Given the fact that where the Maleficent herself was sitting upright on the bed.

Mal climbed up onto her mother's bed. "Mommy! Why was there a baby crying, did you curse it?"

Maleficent smiled. For a moment she was proud of her daughter, hoping that one day, she would become evil like her. For a moment. "No Mal, I can't curse anyone on this dreaded Isle. It was just a baby some mortal dropped off on our doorstep. But it won't be bothering us again. "

 **I know that I've been trying to announce my upcoming stories, but this time I thought it might be nice to surprise you. This story will be an AU, but it will follow the Canon up to Descendants 2, so Under the Sea, the upcoming book, Escape from the Isle of the Lost, and Descendants 3 won't be included.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thirteen years later...**

Molly was lying down on her bed, finding it difficult to fall asleep. She didn't know what was wrong, usually she would sleep through anything. It must've been because her sister, who shared a room with her, was going off to college. She would miss her; they had been close for as long as she could remember. However, before she dwell on the thought, she heard a voice, whispering.

"Hello?" Molly called out into the dark room, but the voice continued to whisper, giving no clear indication that it heard her, only that the voice was joined by more voices. Her eyes darted around the dark room until they landed in the rectangular mirror attached to their closet. The surface seemed to glow blue, and the voices seemed to come from it. Terriffied, Molly stumbled out of bed, determined to get her and her sister out of the room.

She climbed into the bed. "Ally? Ally, wake up." However, her sister didn't stir. Molly shook her, this time using Ally's full name. "Alicea! Alicea, come on!" She bounced on the bed. "Alicea!"

Finally, her sister woke up and lifted her head. "Molly? What is it?"

"Do you hear anything?" Molly asked.

Alicea listened for a minute. "Nope I don't hear anything."

" What? " Molly listened carefully, but she couldn't hear anything. The voices were gone. "But I swear, I heard..."

" Molly, you were probably dreaming. You can sleep with the lamp on, but go back to sleep. " With that, she turned over and fell back to sleep.

Molly sighed as she turned the lamp on. The mirror seemed to be normal now, but she couldn't help but worry that the voices were going to come back. She jumped as she heard the door open.

"Molly, are you okay honey?" her mom asked as she walked into the room.

Molly couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Yeah, I just had a nightmare."

Molly's mom walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "You know, you wouldn't be having nightmares if you would take that cap off. No one's here to see."

Molly sighed. "Well, maybe I wouldn't wear it if you would let me dye my hair."

Her mom shook her head. "Molly, you're too young to dye your hair. Besides, there's nothing wrong with it."

" Mom, I'm a freak, " Molly said.

Her mom put her hands on Molly's shoulders. "You are not a freak. Who told you that?"

Molly shrugged. "No one, but a girl with a genetic mutation that gives her purple hair? That's definitely freaky."

Her mom sighed. "There's nothing wrong with looking a little different. Just sleep on it, okay?" She kissed Molly's forehead. "Goodnight sweetie." Then, she got up and walked out of the bedroom.

Molly looked back towards the mirror. Did she just imagine it all, or did the mirror really talk?


End file.
